It was just a kiss, right?
by Shiro.lil.Moon
Summary: What kinds of thoughts are Naruto and Sasuke thinking after the first kiss scene in episode 2? Naruto is confused about his mixed feelings, While Sasuke is a mix of hurt and irritating. small naruXsasu


**It was just a kiss, right?**

**Oooooooooooooo**

**A/N: **this is something I thought off after reading a comic. What kinds of thoughts are Naruto and Sasuke thinking after the first kiss scene in episode 2? I'll make a short one-shot, so I can have for each person's thoughts. I'll start with Naruto, and then I'll make Sasuke. There are going to be a little yaoi, but nothing overdramatic. It's only thoughts. I hope you'll like it. I know I have been writing this one before, but I wanted to change it a little.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Naruto POV.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

Ouch.

I touched my head more softly.

It still hurt a lot after all the kicks and punched I had got today.

Damn those girls must have been trying to kill me and Sakura-Chan really seemed to hate me now. I still don't get it. I mean I only kissed the damn guy, and it hadn't even been on purpose. Why should I suffer so much, when I wasn't even the one who made it happen.

I sighed, as I turned around in my bed, to make myself more comfortable. It really calmed me down to rest a bit. I looked out of the window. It was dark outside. The sun had set for an hour ago, or something like that anyway. I had just got home after I got to know my new teammates; Sakura and Sasuke. I was of course happy by the fact that I got on the team with Sakura-Chan, but Sasuke …. It was a whole other matter…

I felt how my fingers unconsciously touched my lips, the same lips that had been on Sasuke's earlier this day. The lips that had touched Sasuke's earlier today. I sat up and went over to my cup ramen and began eating. I always did that when I was hungry, tried to hide something or felt uncomfortable. It was easy to avoid the thinking of the event in the school, when I was easting thing, or doing something.

When I had finished eating my thoughts yet again began to wonder again. They all began going back to think of _him_, but why? Why was I thinking so much on Sasuke? What was so great about him? Again I found my hands had found there to my lips and gently brushed them.

The kiss hadn't been so good. Well I haven't really kissed other, so technically I couldn't say that, but a kiss properly could be better than that, since none of us had been really prepared for it, or maybe it was because none of us like each other. It could be that. Properly was.

The last thought somehow made me sad, but I didn't know why. I liked Sakura, right? Then I shouldn't have this kind of feeling for an arrogant bastard that Sakura gives all her attention too. I should hate him and be jealous of not being him. I scratched the back of my head. I was confusing myself

I remembered how I captured him and transformed into make Sakura want me, before I ran away to use the bathroom. I remembered how I wanted a kiss, but something inside of me had told me I didn't want _her_ kiss. I had told myself that time it was just my stupid imagination, but I knew inside that wasn't the case.

Why would I not want her kiss? Was it because I wanted someone else? But then who _did_ I want?

Again Sasuke's picture flashed through my mind. The picture had been from when we had told about our dreams. I wondered who Sasuke had been talking about. Who was the one he so longed for to kill? Could it be me? I hoped it wasn't, just the thought of Sasuke hating me that much made me sad and feel like the shit.

I slapped myself. 'Stop thinking of Sasuke all the time. You should be more interested in how you'll be able to make Sakura-Chan yours' I thought for myself, but it didn't really help me. Sasuke was still the one person I thought of. Maybe I loved him. It could be why I always wanted to show off around him. to tell him, that I was good too, that I could be strong enough to be his lover…

I shook my head. There was simply no way I would think that … right?

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Sasuke **

**Oooooooooooooo **

Sasuke was on his way home, or rather trying to get home without running into an army of girls. This had always been a huge problem for the Uchiha. The girl always seemed to with him, and if he hadn't been such a good fighter and been able to scare the away, they would properly have been all over him by now.

As he ran over the roofs he noticed the apartment Naruto lived in. the light was still on. As he remembered the idiot, the kissed they shared in the classed room entered his mind. He felt himself blush lightly and quickly shook the memory off him. Naruto liked Sakura, and he was always treating him as garbage.

After an hour he finally had safely got home. As he could relax his thoughts again went over to Naruto.

He sighed softly.

He liked the idiot.

That was the fact he was hiding for everyone. It was a sick obsession, and it was never going to be said out loud, to him or anyone else for that matter. He felt like it was a sin to fell this way of a boy. He was the sole survivor of the Uchiha, except for his brother, who was the cause of the massacre. He was the only one, who could and wanted to relieve the Uchiha clan again. His brother would never do that.

And yet Sasuke had fell in love with a guy, and not just any guy, the noisiest and most irritating guy in the whole village. He smiled softly over his own cursed luck. This was just typical. Not one thing in his life would go as he wanted it to.

He went up to his room and undressed. He then dropped on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
